


No Mercy

by HiMiTSu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Backstory, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex was still at uni when he met Mercy. She was shy, but self-confident. He knew they were going to have so much fun, taking on the world together.</p><p>(My take on the backstory of Mercy Graves, put in the BVS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on the backstory of Mercy Graves, put in the BVS. Doesn’t really match with the DC canon, but well, Lex is very different in the movie too. I aslo added some alterations to one movie scene.

Lex was still at uni when he met Mercy. She was shy, but self-confident. Sure in what she wanted in this world but also infinitely bored with everything around her. She was studying English lit, mostly because she read so many books in her life it would have been a crime not to. She didn’t enjoy it but didn’t hate it also so that worked just fine for her.

She was a hard-working girl, not particularly social and very sarcastic. She liked sports, but not the ones that required teamwork. It was a nice outlet for her frustration with the world.

At first Lex pegged her for your usual anti-social nerd who preferred books and comics to real people because they had absolutely no idea how treat three dimensional world. He would have disregarded her completely if not for her unexpected confidence and determination to get what she wanted. Her goals in life at that time left much to be desired, but Lex was about to change that.

Everyone needed a sidekick, Lex decided, too much comics and books in his life as well, and proceeded to take the girl under his wing. She proved to be a quick study, picking up things with good speed and using new knowledge to her advantage. Put in a position of power, Mercy also proved to be ruthless – Lex loved her for it. He knew they were going to have so much fun, taking on the world together.

* * *

 

Lex looked at the photos on his desk, carefully arranged by date and place, they showed a creature like he had never seen before. This needed to be digitized and catalogued, he sent an email to Hope to get on that soon.

His mind, however, was occupied by different things.

He glanced at Mercy, who was sitting in a chair across his desk, and back to the papers quickly.

“You need to be there,” he said to the glass tabletop.

“I know,” she replied, sounding just as bored as ever. Maybe that’s why she agreed – she never really cared about this life, so she couldn’t care about leaving it. They had never explicitly discussed this – but it was on the table ever since Lex came up with the plan, ever since she made some adjustments. Now he needed her vocal confirmation.

“I wish there was another way.”

“Don’t,” Mercy rolled her eyes. “Don’t try to console me – this ridiculous empathy doesn’t suit you.”

Lex tore his eyes from the table, meeting her impassionate stare. She wanted him to be straightforward – so be it. “You are going to die.”

“I know.”

She didn’t say anything else. He kept quiet too. There was _nothing_ else to say.

So when Lois Lane stood on the roof with him, when she called him disgusting and horrible and a monster. When she stooped so low as to call out to his humanity Lex growled into her ear, “Sorry, I have no mercy anymore.”


End file.
